A veces hay que ser valiente
by Kim Natsuyaki
Summary: One-shout sobre la pareja Shindou y Akane. Trata de cómo la vida puede cambiar si de verdad lo deseas. Fic dedicado a michelle-guzmán, y a todos los lectores a los que les guste esta pareja. ShindouxAkane.


**A veces hay que ser valiente...**

* * *

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tú...? ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan perfecto...?  
Ese pelo castaño oscuro ondulado, que parecía tan suave como un algodón de azúcar recién hecho en un puesto de feria. Y esos ojos marrones... Que con sólo mirarte son capaces de envolverte y dejarte ensimismado. Tu piel morena, y esa forma de ser... Sólo te puedo definir de una forma: perfecto.

Podía observar detenidamente tus fotos, que iban pasando lentamente en mi cámara con tan sólo pulsar un pequeño botón.  
Pero sólo eran eso: fotos. Sabía que nunca podría estar más cerca de ti, y ese sufrimiento provocaba que unas rebeldes lágrimas saliesen de mis ojos, sin poder detenerlas.  
Cada foto que pasaba me hacía más daño, pero a pesar de eso seguía mirándolas, detenidamente; no podía quitarme aquellas imágenes de la cabeza. Al final va a ser cierto que a los seres humanos, en el fondo, nos gusta sufrir, y más aún cuando se trata de amor.

Estaba cansada de encerrarme en mi cámara, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla, algo desgastada por el uso, pero que permitía una imagen nítida y perfecta. Esa imagen de un amor no correspondido.

Me sequé las lágrimas y traté de calmarme. Apagué la cámara y la estreché suavemente entre mis brazos, al fin y al cabo, una imagen era lo más parecido que iba a conseguir de ti. Shindou...

Me puse en pie con escasas fuerzas, y salí al exterior para despejarme, y sentir la suave brisa que corría por aquellas montañas. Y allí estaba, la escena a la que tanto había temido: ella.

Es delgadita, de constitución débil y piel pálida. Su pelo oscuro siempre estaba recogido en un moño, aunque a pesar de ello se veía bonito en conjunto con sus ojos oscuros.

A pesar de todo, era ella quien ocupaba un lugar en tu corazón, y no yo.

Eso es lo peor de todo: dos años juntos en el club de fútbol, y apenas sabes de mi existencia. En cambio, ella, en menos de una semana ya se ha convertido en alguien especial para ti.

Cuántas veces habré soñado estar en esa situación... Esa situación que ella, en menos que canta un gallo, ha conseguido entablar contigo. Ahora ella ha conseguido cumplir mi sueño, aquel que llevo deseando desde la primera vez que te vi.

Creo que nunca he pedido demasiado, ni he sido impaciente... Tan solo poder estar cerca de ti. Para mí, un imposible.

Mi profesión consistía en observar de lejos, con la única ayuda de mi cámara. Aunque últimamente sólo podía observar tu sonrisa, que hasta aquellos días apenas había visto nunca, y ella era la causante. Ella era la que hacía que tu rostro se tornara en señal de felicidad, y eso conllevaba una dolorosa escena para mí.

Así que, allí estoy yo, a lo lejos; y allí estáis tu y ella, vosotros. Cada vez que se acercaba a ti sentía cómo mi mundo se derrumbaba; por si mis esperanzas de que te fijaras en mí eran pequeñas, en ese momento no eran ni microscópicas: no existían.

Ella acerca su rostro lentamente hacia ti, y tú gentilmente correspondes, por propia voluntad.

Mientras, levantas tu mano izquierda y le acaricias la mejilla, con tanta delicadeza como si de porcelana se tratase, aunque su fina piel no difería mucho de una delicada muñeca.

Cada segundo que pasabas con tus labios posados en los suyos, era una puñalada más en mi costado. Pero te veías tan feliz... Eso era lo que más me dolía.

Cuando os separasteis, la abrazaste con ternura, y le susurraste suavemente al oído un _"Te amo"_. ¿Qué había hecho ella en tan poco tiempo para que te hubiera tocado el corazón de esa forma?

En verdad no la culpo...  
Me culpo a mí misma, que en esos dos años mi cobardía me impidió acercarme a ti. El que algo quiere, algo le cuesta.

Siento no haber tenido el valor de decirte lo que siento antes, mucho antes, aunque eso no habría cambiado nada, pues mi amor no es correspondido. Tu eres una persona valiente y admirable, yo no.

Para acabar quiero decirte que me has causado incontables momentos felices, con tan sólo una sonrisa por la mañana, o una despedida al final de un entrenamiento. Todo este dolor que sentía al veros es compensado por esa alegría que me hiciste sentir hace tiempo.

Todo esto que he escrito ya no importa, tu sitio está con la pequeña muñeca de porcelana de la era Sengoku. Sinceramente esperaba que fueses muy feliz, pues eso es lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, al menos en espíritu, cuando tengas que separarte de ella, ya que, por si se te ha olvidado, es de una época diferente. Y ahí estaré yo para animarte, tarea imposible, alegrándome por vuestra separación, y a la vez sufriendo por verte con el corazón destrozado.

* * *

Hoy en día, todavía guardo esta carta en un cajón abandonado en mi escritorio. Ni siquiera he tenido el valor de dártela, pero ya no importa.

Al regresar de la era Sengoku, tu dolor por vuestra separación perduró apenas un par de días, cosa que me sorprendió, pero a la vez me alivió. No soportaría verte triste, como el momento en el que te despediste de ella. Nunca te había visto así, llorando desconsoladamente por una persona que te importa tanto. Esa imagen me rompió el alma, nunca habría deseado que os separaseis si hubiera sabido que iba a dolerte tanto.

Cuando pasados unos días volvías a ser el mismo de siempre, me prometí a mí misma acercarme más a ti, pues aunque no pueda cubrir ese vacío que la pequeña chica del moño dejó en tu corazón, me gustaría poder ser parte de tu vida, aunque sea en pequeña medida.

De vuelta en nuestra era, me dirigía caminando a casa después del entrenamiento de fútbol, que había sido trasladado al campo cubierto, debido a la lluvia. No tenía paraguas, pero no me importaba; en verdad me gustan los días de lluvia, todo se nota limpio y puro, y sentir las pequeñas gotas resbalando sobre la piel es una sensación que me encanta.

Caminaba con la vista fija en el suelo, como de costumbre, y mi cámara entre los brazos, intentando que no se mojara demasiado, aunque es bastante resistente al agua. Me distraía mirando cómo las gotas de lluvia chapoteaban en los pequeños charcos formados en el suelo.

En ese momento, noté una agradable presencia en mi espalda, y de pronto no notaba la lluvia cayendo sobre mi cabeza. Al girarme, allí estabas, con una sonrisa amistosa, y un paraguas intentando evitar que me mojara más de lo que ya estaba. Me ofreciste ir a tu casa que estaba cerca de allí, para secarme y esperar a que el tiempo amainara, y recordando la promesa que me hice de poder acercarme más a ti, acepté correspondiendo la sonrisa.

El camino fue bastante silencioso, pero nunca habíamos tenido nada sobre lo que hablar. Aún así, yo estaba muy a gusto de poder estar tan cerca de ti, compartiendo un mismo paraguas, que no era demasiado grande y eso hacía que tuviéramos que ir bastante juntos el uno del otro, cosa que me agradaba todavía más.

En aquel momento, y sin pensarlo, me agarré de tu brazo - el que sostenía el paraguas, concretamente – haciendo que ambos nos sonrojáramos levemente. Inocentemente, te pregunté si te molestaba, y me dijiste que no, junto con otra de tus tiernas sonrisas, que hizo que mi sonrojo aumentara un poco más.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos a tu casa, y me acompañaste hasta tu cuarto, con aquel hermoso piano en medio, donde me ofreciste una toalla para secarme. Siempre me gustó ese lado caballeroso, que hacía que me derritiera por dentro.

Todavía no sé muy bien qué paso a partir de ahí, pero te sentaste a mi lado y me apartaste un par de mechones de pelo que caían rebeldemente delante de mi cara. Cuando lo acabaste de hacerlo, nuestras mirabas estaban fijas el uno en el otro, y a escasos centímetros. Notaba cómo me ardían las mejillas, y una cálida sensación invadía todo mi cuerpo. También pude apreciar tu sonrojo y leve nerviosismo; deseaba que aquel momento durara para siempre. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a apartarse, y yo notaban cómo me temblaban las manos.

Sin poder evitarlo, me fui acercando lentamente hacia ti; muy lentamente. Y para mi sorpresa, tú no te apartaste, es más, hiciste lo mismo que yo y te acercaste también. Apenas un par de milímetros separaban nuestros labios. Podía notar tu respiración algo agitada por el momento, al igual que la mía. Y por fin; por fin llegó el momento. El momento en el que pude probar tus dulces y suaves labios. Tras unos breves segundos, nos separamos sonrojados, y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Acto seguido, y por instinto, nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez tu entreabriste levemente tu boca, provocado que yo hiciera lo mismo. De esa forma, te permitía el paso de tu lengua, que no tardó en ponerse a jugar con la mía. Así estuvimos durante unos minutos, que instantáneamente se convirtieron en los mejores de mi vida.

Al separarnos, pude notar tu mano sobre la mía, y una dulce sonrisa dibujada en tu cara. Como siempre, me quedé embobada mirando tus preciosos ojos, hasta que unas palabras procedentes de tu boca, hicieron que saliera de mi trance.

_"Te quiero"_, fue lo único que pudiste decir antes de que me lanzara a besarte de nuevo. Esa vez, el beso duró menos que el anterior, y al separarnos no dudé en abrazarte, y susurrarte un _"Yo también"_.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba sentada en tu regazo, y me disculpé por haberte mojado, pues no había acabado de secarme completamente tras la lluvia. Sonreíste tiernamente, sin darle importancia a eso; ahora sólo importábamos tú y yo: nosotros.

Hoy puedo decir que soy feliz: yo te quiero, y tú me quieres.  
Estamos juntos por fin, y eso es suficiente para mí.  
Todavía no sé ni cómo reuní fuerzas para aceptar tu propuesta, y esa fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.  
Ya no necesito las fotos, ahora te tengo a ti.

Te quiero Shindou Takuto.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! Me ha salido un poco triste al principio, pero he intentado compensarlo al final^^**

**Este fic (one-shout) me gustaría dedicárselo a michelle-guzmán, porque siempre he sido una gran admiradora de sus fics, y porque últimamente se ha enganchado a esta pareja xD**

**Espero reviews con vuestra opinión sobre la historia. Arigatou!**


End file.
